


Supergirl's Day Off

by Cosmic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic/pseuds/Cosmic
Summary: "Ok, you know how the PR department at the DOA set up an official Twitter account for me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's A Picture is Worth 1000 Words challenge. It's the best challenge.
> 
> My picture can be found [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/93684827@N00/32351853112/).

It was Friday morning. Maggie'd gone to work at the light of dawn, but that wasn't going to deter Alex's enjoyment of a rare, unbusy morning. She had freshly brewed coffee, she was going to read the day's National City Tribune. Before that, though, she was going to call her sister.

Alex frowned at her phone. It seemed to be ringing but the dial tone sounded weird. Finally, after way too many beats, Kara picked up.

"H-hey!" Kara’s voice sounded distant and faint. Immediately, Alex was concerned.

"Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"Yeah, the con--ction's no-- the great--st. Sorry, let m-- find--" There was pause, during which Alex heard nothing, then, "ok, is it better now?"

"A little less garbled, yes. Where are you?"

"I'm, uh, taking the day off."

Alex could hear the hesitation, that slight hint of avoidance that was Kara’s biggest tell when she was playing poker or lying to their mom or doing something Alex might not approve of. So, obviously, she had to make sure: "Are you in space?"

 _Are you leaving me on Earth to go back Daxam with Mon-El_ , she didn't add. It was, however, heavily implied.

"What? No. I'm-- ok, don't get mad."

"I'm not going to get mad." She was getting mad. Kara'd flown off to space, hadn't she? Or joined an intergalactic peacekeeping mission, started the Vanderpump Rules marathon without her, had gone to visit Clark in Metropolis and decided to move there or something else equally stupid. Of all the irresponsible, flighty things that Kara could do … she probably did the TV show marathon thing. Probably. Alex took a deep breath. "Just tell me. I’m spinning out here a little bit."

"Ok, you know how the PR department at the DOA set up an official Twitter account for me?"

"Yes." Why did a top secret national security agency have a PR department? That’s something Alex had never been able to figure out but apparently everybody needs to have one, to contain what publicity they do get, but the Supergirl Twitter feed did bring them a great deal of good publicity and general goodwill, and it was, Alex hated to admit it, actually a good idea.

"I talked to Winn and he got me access to it, so I could sometimes answer questions kids send me. And, yes, I also took a full day course with the PR and marketing departments, so I don't say or do or endorse anything too off-brand, so it's all cool. Just don't tell J'onn, because he thinks this is a terrible idea."

"Ok, I won't tell him. That still doesn't explain where you are."

"So! Anyway, I get a lot of replies on everything. I actually have 1,500 more followers than Superman's official Twitter feed, suck it Clark!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And you know how bored I have been after the paper let me go. So this morning I was looking at the replies and at least 50 of them on just the latest tweet, the one about the donuts I got yesterday, were all from fans saying, _'Come to Brazil!'_ So I, uh--"

"Kara, you didn't."

"I'm flying to Brazil right now. I mean, I was. I stopped when you called, in Puerto Rico. Since I don’t have handsfree on my phone. Do you think Winn could add a BlueTooth thing on my suit? In case I'm Supergirling and can't wear the earpiece."

"Kara, focus! You can't just-- you can't just do what the internet tells you to do."

"Why not? The internet is full of nice, normal people, and my Twitter followers - aside from the weird alien fetishist egg guys - are all great, no matter which country or planet they’re from."

"Kara--"

"Also I’m Supergirl. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself and I read an Intro to Portuguese book before I left and all of the necessary Wikipedia articles, so I can look at some gorgeous modernist Oscar Niemeyer architecture and buy some papayas at the marketplace. And coffee! Brazil produces a lot - a lot - of coffee."

"Do you even have your passport with you?"

"Duh, Alex. I have a backpack full of normal people holiday clothes, enough _reais_ for a week - though I'm flying back later tonight - a giant floppy hat and even a pair of sunglasses, so I can go fully incognito. And-- oh, hmm, actually. Should I check in with the authorities before I land? Am I doing something illegal right now? Just zipping in like this?"

"Yeah, probably! You’re not even going through border control."

"I should call Clark and ask about the protocol."

Alex sighed. "I'll make some calls to make sure, but I think you should be fine? Don't start any international incidents. Try to be low-key. Just take the day off and be a person." A pause. "Have fun! And bring me back some avocados!"

"Sure! Thanks, Alex. Talk to you later!"

* * *

20 minutes later, when Alex was still at home, her coffee cold and untouched, and had called Clark ("So she's fine with just the passport? Great!"), Winn ("Did you even teach her any cyber security?"), Clark again ("Yes, I did know you have fewer Twitter followers even though you're a more established hero. So weird!"), J'onn ("No, I'm not coming in to work. Try not be attacked by any aliens for the day!"), Winn again ("Are you responsible for that follower amount? If so, I owe you.") and Maggie ("Can we go do drinks, like, right after you get off work I'm exhausted.") when there was a knock at her door.

It was Kara.

"I called to check in and J'onn said you were taking the day off, too, so I was wondering: wanna' go look at some architecture with me in Brasília for the weekend? We could get a hotel and even fly commercial if you want, so I won't cause an international incident flying in."

"Sure." Alex smiled. "That would actually be pretty super."


End file.
